The present commercially available parenterally administered formulation of 5-(2-chloroethyl)-4-methylthiazole, hereafter abbreviated as CMZ, is a 0.8 w/v % solution of the edisilate salt of CMZ in 4 w/v % aqueous glucose. The product is not available in a more concentrated form because the incidence of hemolysis and venous thrombophlebitis is then unacceptably high. The solubility of the active ingredient is also too low at physiological pH. The low concentration of CMZ may require a large fluid load if the product is used for a prolonged period of time. This is a problem especially in patients with renal failure and those with fluid and electrolyte problems. Hence, the above mentioned problems have limited the product's usefulness in the clinic. Moreover, the presence of glucose is contraindicated in the treatment and/or prevention of neurodegeneration. Other undesirable properties of the commercially available product are the poor stability of the CMZ-edisilate at room temperature (the product must be stored at +4.degree.-8.degree. C.) and the substantial sorption of CMZ by intravenous infusion giving sets. This sorption to plastics results in a safety problem in the clinic, especially when treating disorders requiring very accurate dosing. Finally, the oral liquid dosage form, a 5 w/v % syrup of CMZ-edisilate, also has a number of disadvantages such as poor stability at room temperature and a low level of patient acceptance due to the acidity and bitter taste of the product. There is accordingly a great need for an improved product both from a pharmaceutical and clinical point of view.